


Do It For Me, too

by zeenyz



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenyz/pseuds/zeenyz
Summary: Of what happened after Byungchan’s ‘dance’ in VTA. He might have known he should never did that im the first place.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Do It For Me, too

“Do it again”

Byungchan is in fear, he can feel his whole body trembling even with just hearing that fucking deep voice

“You could do it in front of thousands of fans, why don’t you do it for your boyfriend too, honey?”

He regrets every decision he has made in life, now. How could his boyfriend found out that fast? He was so confident to do that with a thought that his boyfriend might be away from social media, and to add the fact that he is currently miles away from his beloved. But, what is this?!

“You do really think you would be save, don’t you?”

_A FUCKING YES I THOUGHT OF THAT._

If he can, he would already scream those words right to his laptop, only so his boyfriend can hear him out loud. But, no, he can’t even find his own voice now. He can barely talk, only eyes full of fear that are focus on those deep stares. Oh no, he is fucked up, definitely fucked up.

“You choose, do it now or I will be more patient till you come back here and make sure you get double the punishment you deserve.”

Every word is emphasized, sounds like a death note to him. He knows by it, the second choice he has will be much worse. Choi Byungchan, time to meet your death.

“I-I’ll do it-“

“What do you call me, sugar?”

“ **M-Master-** I’ll do it, Master”

He hates how that smirk was painted, only to make him looks even smaller regardless his big height. In speed, he stands on the side of the bed, with a laptop seated comfortably, facing him. He starts on all fours, hope his both palms and knees are strong enough to hold his trembling body.

“On your knees, closer”

An order has been spoken. He quickly change his position, crawling closer to the camera as he changed his position to stand with his both knees. Up. Down. Up. Down. He moves his body exactly like what he did before. Bumping up and down, pulling the neck part of his white shirt to expose his white fair skin.

“Take off your clothes”

Byungchan immediately stops. Staring at his boyfriend in full of shock. Take off all his clothes? Right here and right now?

“ **Han Seungwoo** you cra-“

“I was trying to be calm and kind enough to you. But you couldn’t even call me the proper way, Choi Byungchan. Do as what I order. Now.”

_OH FUCK._

He knows, he should not be a stubborn rebel, not at this time. The silence after was a demand for him, he quickly did as what he was told, taking off piece by piece of fabrics he wears in hurry. He needs to be a good boy. His **Master** doesn’t like to wait.

“Touch yourself down there as you strip.”

“Ma-Master-“

“With no words.”

He wants to cry. He doesn’t usually like to touch himself, he is always a pathetic slave that was only made to receive. His Master did all the work for him. He doesn’t even know how to please himself with that pathetic-little-thing down there.

“Bring your hand to your dick”

It seems like his Master knows that he is truly clueless right now. He keeps bumping up and down, not knowing where should he touch. As another order came out, he starts to follow, using one of his hand to hold his own member- oh, no- how could it even get hard when no one, not even himself has touched him yet? Absolutely _pathetic-little-thing_

“Stroke it gently like how you used to hold mine. Don’t use your nails, it will hurt you”

His hand does as what he heard, stroking his _pathetic-little-thing_ like he was holding his Master’s. He immediately closes his eyes as he feels kind of an electric shock in his whole body. This is too good to be taken, something he would only get from his Master, before. But, this is not enough. It doesn’t fulfill him.

“Slow down, baby”

This is frustrating. He speed up the movement of his hand to make it better, but it only brings greed to him. Greed to feel more, to have more, to receive more than this. This is not enough, he is on his edge already, but just bumping up and down and stroking his part like crazy could not make him meet his release. Only his Master can.

“Get your vibrator on, I put it to your bag”

Tears are already falling. He is full of frustration. He couldn’t even meet the cloud nine and he is told to move himself, how could he?-

“You can, sweetie”

He shakes his head in stubborn, rejecting his Master’s order with eyes full of begging. His body is even more trembling like before, it feels like he could fall apart in no time.

“Do it or this call is ended”

He screams soundless with head shakes again, still trying to not make any sound as told before. He doesn’t want to be left hanging. He can’t get his release just by himself. He needs his Master. With all the trembling, he manages to get himself on all fours again, crawling very much slowly to his bag, which thankfully placed on the edge of his bed, clearly not far for him to reach. The vibrator is in the lowest part, hard to be reach when all his clothes are still there, hiding it perfectly. He might just throw all his clothes away right now, but he knows his Master wouldn’t like his mess action. He wants to be a good boy for his Master. When he finally gets it, he quickly moves back to his position, showing the vibrator in his hand to his Master.

“Good boy. Now get it inside you”

When he moves back, it is shown that his Master was just as hard as him. Ugh- he wants his Master, not this fucking vibrator.

“You heard me, babe”

Not wanting to be more rebel, he quickly positioning the vibrator in front of his entrance. He bites his lower lip hard as he down himself, feeling something entering him slowly. It eventually makes him better, knowing that he is finally filled. But, still, this is not enough.

“Lie down, I want to see you”

He lies down on the floor with both legs spread apart, giving his Master a view he might wanted to see. His lower body is trembling so baldy, it is hard for him even to catch a breath now.

“Turn on your vibrator, make it at the highest”

He cries harder at the last order he got. He can do nothing but trying to find the turning in button from the remote on his hand. His sight are blurred, hands are still trembling, makes him harder to follow the order.

“You can your voice, baby. I want to hear you”

“ANGGHHㅡ”

As he is finally free to lets out his voice, he screams out loud at the sudden attack he received from the thing inside him.

“Ma-Master... Nnghㅡ I- I want to come...”

His part already leaking continuous pre-cum, just because of the fucking vibrator inside him. He just wants to get his release. He needs his Master to guide him to meet the cloud nine.

“You can, baby. Touch yourself, find your own pleasure”

He put his hand back to his part, another hand is touching his balls. He eagerly finds way to feel pleasures. He can do this, he need to or he might die from the overwhelming feelings.

“I- Ngh- Hhh- Hh- M-Master!!”

Byungchan is exploded, letting out all his restrained desires. He catch his breath after the release, turning off the vibrator before he went crazy, again.

“Fuck, Han Seungwoo. I hate you”

After minutes spend to catch the air, he finally knocks some of his sanity back. He can stand with no trembling, now, and the thing inside him was already taken off, although he is still in no clothes. Who cares anyway, his boyfriend already seen all of him.

“Hey, you manage to get your release there. Am still trying to get mine”

He lets out a chuckle- God, he can even laugh now. He can see his boyfriend still covered in lust, trying to take care of his own thing.

“I’m ending this call, and yes, I guess get another punishment from you is not bad, though. Bye, boyfie”

“Chan? Ngh- Choi Byungchan- CHAN!!”

He ended the call after, already expecting his boyfriend with all the curses that might come  
out from his mouth. He knows he is putting himself in danger again, but, well, he never minds, _if to be in danger means he can meet the cloud nine, and feeling his Master again._


End file.
